The present disclosure relates to electronic apparatuses. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to electronic apparatuses provided with a display panel provided in a side surface of an apparatus main body.
Conventionally, electronic apparatuses provided with a display panel in a side surface of an apparatus main body are known. When a display panel is, for example, fitted to a front surface of an apparatus main body in such an electronic apparatus, a user in front of the apparatus main body visually recognizes the display panel easily.